Ritsuka Leaves Home
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: Set 2 years in the future Soubi finaly has had enough of Ritsuka's abusive mother and dicides to take him away rated T cause you never know
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool September evening and Ritsuka had just gotten home from school.

"Thanks for walking me home again, Soubi," he said quietly.

"think nothing of it," Soubi said as he kissed Ritsuka's forehead. "I'll wait outside, open your window when you can talk." he said walking away.

Ritsuka sighed and opened the door.

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka! Are you back?" his mother asked happily as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Mother," he replied, looking down.

"You again!" she snarled enraged, "I thought I told you never to come back here!" she cried angrily, chucking a vase at his he. had.

It knocked poor Ritsuka to the ground.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" she cried as she pulled a knife from her apron pocket. "Maybe if you die my Ritsuka will come back!" she screamed as she raised the knife over her head. Ritsuka shut his eyes tightly and waited for death to come, hoping it would be swift.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said, taking the boy's head in his hands.

"Soubi? What happened to my mom?" he asked confused.

"Don't worry, she's fine. I just knocked her out, moreover why didn't you scream when she pulled the knife on you?"

He looked down, "What dose it matter? She's pulled stuff like this before, she never carries it out. So what dose it matter?"

"Ritsuka, I'm not going to let you stay in a place you could get hurt in any longer. Go pack your things, we're leaving," Soubi said in what was clearly a _don't you dare argue with me or you'll regret it_ tone.

"No, I can't just leave her, dad hasn't shone up even once this month."

"We're leaving. End of story. If you don't come willingly I'll take you by force," he added when he saw the look on Ritsuka's face.

" Where would we even go?" he said hoping he'd found a loophole in Soubi's flawless plan.

"Don't worry I know the perfect place," and a smile were his only responses.

"I can't," Ritsuka said shaking his head, "I can't leave her all alone like that."

Soubi sighed "Ritsuka please," he said taking his face in his hands, "Just for a little while, I promise we'll come back. So please just let me do my job and protect you."

He hesitated, "O-okay. B-but just for a little while."

* * *

><p>so what did you think of chapter one should I do more? please read and review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

sorry about the wait been busy lately anyway please enjoy

* * *

><p>Ritsuka sighed softly as woke up" where-wheream I?"<p>

"Your in a hotel, but I didn't expect you to fall asleep in the car," Soubi told him gently.

"That doesn't tell me where we are," he said annoyed

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you," he said looking down.

"Why!"

"To protect you. I'm not letting you go back there," Soubi said firmly.

Ritsuka narrowed his eyes, "Could you at least turn on the lights!" he snapped.

"Now what fun would that be?" Soubi asked nibbling on one of Ritsuka's cat ears.

"Soubi! Cut it out!" the boy cried, "those are my ears!"

"Come on Ritsuka, your sixteen and still afraid to lose your ears?"

"Y-yes. Terrified, so p-please stop!" Ritsuka stammered.

"Okay," Soubi smiled, "later then," he said standing up, and turning on the light.

"Wait! What do you mean later?" he cried grabbing Soubi's arm.

"Well I don't exactly expect you to come up to me and say 'Soubi…,' insert dramatic pause here, 'I love you please, take my ears,'" he said in an overly dramatic Ritsuka voice.

"B-but when's later?" Ritsuka begged.

"You'll see," Soubi said in a singsong voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ritsuka," Soubi said as they finished dinner that night, "do you want to go take your shower after this."

He hesitated. "Alright," he finally said, "but you have to stay out here."

"Oh my! Is that an order?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Just don't come in," he said as he walked into the bathroom.

Ritsuka locked the door behind him, and turned the hot water on full blast. He stepped into the shower and began washing his hair. All of a sudden Soubi heard a (relatively girly) shriek.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi called as he ran to the bathroom. "Ritsuka! Are you okay! Ritsuka!" Soubi yelled as he pounded on the bathroom door.

"B-blood s-so much blood," Ritsuka said quietly.

"Ritsuka I'm coming in!" he yelled before braking the door down.

The door shattered into splinters.

Ritsuka!" Soubi yelled when he spotted the small boy laying in the shower, water still running, blood running fron his arm. "Ritsuka! Ritsuka hang on!" he called kneeling beside the boy.

"D-don't worry, Soubi," Ritsuka said, reaching out a trembling hand. "I've patched myself up from worse before."

"Shhhh just let me handle it," Soubi replied in a southing voice. "Remember, your not alone anymore," he said gingerly picking up the soaking wet child, and carried him to another room.

"Ritsuka, how did you get this cut, tell me the truth."

He hesitated, "It was stitched up, but when I fell in the shower, it broke open."

Soubi wiped away some of the blood with a towel. "Your mother, did she do this to you?"

He looked down, "I'll sew it back up."

"No, you won't," walking back over with peroxide, a needle, and thread. "I will."

He reached for Ritsuka's arm; he pulled his arm back.

"I-it's fine I can do it," Ritsuka said, reaching for the needle.

Soubi pulled it out of his reach, "Don't worry Ritsuka, I would never do anything to hurt you," he said caressing the boys check, "so please trust me."

Ritsuka gave in and laid back down. He watched as Soubi dipped the needle in the peroxide, then threaded it. Ritsuka looked away as he finished washing the cut and started to bring the needle towards his arm.

"There see all done," Soubi said, smiling, a couple of minutes later.

Ritsuka slowly lifted his arm to see his wound, inspecting Soubi's neat even stitches.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Soubi asked when Ritsuka began to tear up.

He shook his head, "This is just the first time anyone's ever worried about me is all." He paused "Soubi kiss me."

Though surprised at first, he smiled before laying a gentle butterfly kiss on Ritsuka's small mouth.

* * *

><p>so did you like it reviews are appricated<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ritsuka sighed softly as he awoke. He was surprised to find himself wrapped in two, strong arms. He looked to see Soubi laying there next to him smiling slightly.

"Good morning Ritsuka. Did you sleep well?" Soubi said softly.

The boy's hands flew up to his head, which, he was startled to find, was earless. "Y-you mean last night we-" he asked timidly.

"You seem surprised, do you regret it?"

"No! No, of course not Soubi I l-love you. I guess it just surprised me was all." He looked down, "I guess I can't go home now though. Imagine my mom's reaction if she knew I've lost my ears, and to a guy no less."

"Perhaps its for the best that you can't go back though, it would only be a matter of time before you seriously got hurt," Soubi said gently.

"T-then if you wanted me out of there so bad, Soubi did you sleep with me just so I couldn't go back again?" he asked heart broken.

"No, Ritsuka, I would never do anything like that to you. I wouldn't manipulate you like that."

"You're right I'm sorry. I just don't know where we can go from here is all and that scares me."

"Hey, don't worry as long as we're together we'll be fine. Don't worry just because you can't go back there doesn't mean there's nowhere we can go. We'll think of something."

* * *

><p>so this chapter turned out a little shorter than expected you can thank my english teacher for that one I do most of my writing in her class<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ritsuka sat in the recliner, stunned at what Soubi had just suggested.

"You want me to move in with you?" Ritsuka asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Soubi replied from where he sat on the couch, staring at the boy.

"Doesn't Kio still live there?"

"Yes."

"And aren't the Zeros still staying there?"

"Yes."

"So if Kio is in the gust room and the Zero's are crashing on the pull out couch, doesn't that mean all of your extra beds are full?"

"Yes, but who on earth said you would be staying in the gust room?"

"Ritsuka cocked his head, confused, "What do you mean? Then where would I?… NO!"

"What's wrong, Ritsuka?"

"I am NOT staying in YOUR room with you! You might try and steel my cat ears or something!"

"Um… Ritsuka… you already begged me to take your ears… Now tell me, what's really the matter," he said walking over and putting his arm around the boy's sholder.

Ritsuka sighed, "Well you see… Um i-it's not that I regret giving you my ears, because trust me I don't, its just I know they're gonna make fun of me for it. And it's not just them. I know once I start school people are going to start talking and it won't be good"

"So that's it, you're afraid of what people will say."

Ritsuka looked down. "Ritsuka," Soubi said, taking the younger boy's head gently in his hands, and tilting it up so they were staring into one another's eyes, "no one's going to make fun of you just because you don't have your cat ears anymore, plenty of kids your age have lost there ears already, including the Zeros. It happens to everyone eventually."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Soubi replied pulling Ritsuka in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>finaly done my first multi chapter story! sorry this took so long to post i had writers block... i'm still not sure about this ending though i think its too corny i might go back and change it who knows anyways thank you everyone who read through to the end reviews are appricated<strong>


End file.
